


The B Team

by churb



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: M/M, Other, and a lot of being really really awkward about feelings, basically there's a lot of gay, same thing we do every night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churb/pseuds/churb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t mean to be rude, it’s just you've never seemed to approve of our relationship!” </p><p>There’s another pause.. </p><p>“…..Or any of my relationships.” </p><p> </p><p>Alternatively tited: That Awkward Moment When It's Been, Like, Three Years, And Your Roommate Still Thinks You're Heterosexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The B Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user happylilbirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+happylilbirdy).



> happy birthday dj!
> 
> your birthday was two days ago but we won't worry about that

He doesn’t know which is _worse_.  
  
He’s being distracted, and that alone would make him somewhat antsy, especially considering what he's working on is so important, considering (plans and all, for god's sake, he's trying to work on a very important piece of kit, here, as much so as a toaster with an inbuilt camera can be) but the topic of said distraction is enough to make his movements somewhat less controlled than usual; he’s tense, and this is never a particularly good state to be in when operating machinery.  
  
“—and I know it’s been three weeks already but I do miss her. She was lovely! I just don’t understand what she saw in that other horse—“  
  
And so on and so forth. He’s been listening to this for the past hour or so now, and it’s driving him mad.  
  
“—and I just thought we had something, you know? I thought—“

And finally, Brain puts his spanner down.  
  
“I’m not _usually_ one to say “I told you so”.” A pause, half for effect and mostly because he’s thinking of a way to phrase it. “But the obvious differences between your species, as I said, would cause some problems.” A shrug. He does sympathise but part of his external projection involves pretending not to care too much.  
  
What he expects is for Pinky to be confused, blink up at him with a blank face before dismissing him completely, or maybe even that the other would be upset and possibly cry a little. That tends to happen a lot, as bad as it makes him feel. Maybe he’s just a dick.  
  
Instead, he gets a huff.  
  
“You mentioned that.”  
  
This is enough to make Brain put down his spanner again because he’s hardly ever seen his friend get angry and when he does it’s not at him.

He doesn’t really know what to say to that, so he just sort of stares at Pinky for a while until the other sighs.  
  
“I’m sorry Brain, I don’t mean to be rude, it’s just you've _never_  seemed to approve of our relationship! In general!”  
  
He doesn’t know what to say to that either.  
  
There’s another pause, and Pinky thinks for a moment.  
  
“…..Or any of my relationships.”  
  
And as soon as he says that Brain tenses again, and god, he really shouldn't but he can’t help but get defensive.

He's blowing his whole cover here.  
  
“That’s…that’s _ridiculous_. That’s a completely unfounded accusation. Of course I completely….I….”  
  
How does he put this.  
  
“….I completely approve of your relationships. They’re not really my business, anywa—“  
  
“But you always have something to _say_ about it. You didn’t like Pharfignewton and you didn’t like Winnie, and you didn't like Cupcake, and you didn't like Mel, and you didn't-- Or…anyone I’ve ever shown an interest in.”  
  
He has to admit that’s true. Brain swallows and comes out with the first thing he can think of.  
  
“I…I just think it would be better if you, well. Tried a relationship with someone who’s actually your species.”

“So you keep saying.”

There’s another awkward silence after that. Brain thinks over his words and decides that Melmouse was so genetically altered that he didn't count, and concludes that his point was valid.

“…I don’t know any other mice.” Pinky eventually manages. “That’s the problem. The only other mouse I could pursue a relationship with was Billie, and she’s very much out of the question last time I checked.”

Narf.

This conversation is not going where Brain wants it to go, and he bites his lip, stepping back a little. Pinky carries on his train of thought, completely oblivious to this.

“So…so really, the only person I _could_ date, if I had to date another mouse, that would be—“

“Me.” It comes out as a whisper. He doesn’t mean it to.

Pinky continues prattling on. “The only other person I could date is yo—“

…

…….”Oh.”

The sudden look of clarity on his companion’s face is enough for Brain to silently stand and start walking.

“I—Wait, where are you going?” And at this moment he’d give anything for the other to say something stupid, anything, something where he could hit him in the head and then everything would be fine, but he doesn’t. He follows Brain and actually goes as far as to take his shoulder and turn him around.

“I didn’t want to have this conversation.” Is the reply he gets. “I…I apologise if I made you uncomfortable.”

Another pause.

“…I should probably leave, could you. Could you leave me be?”

The hand on his shoulder moves and takes his. It’s cliché and unoriginal and makes his face burn.

“...I don’t know why you didn’t say something earlier.”

The response he gets to that is a stare, and Brain decides it’s more than his ego can take to explain the fear of rejection, so he just doesn’t reply and…keeps his hand where it is.

They seem to pause a lot. There’s a lot of silence, he thinks. It’s mostly comfortable, if that’s supposed to mean anything.

“……I’ve never done this before.” He mumbles, eventually.

“Well, it’s not exactly difficult.” There’s a laugh and a “troz” and Brain has a momentary annoyed and inappropriate thought about the constant verbal tic before pushing it out of his mind and deciding he’s never thinking about that again.

“Anyway, I mean. I’ve only ever been with girls. But I don’t suppose it’s much different?”

“I _wouldn’t know_.” Pinky misses the dry sarcasm present within this and leans down to give his (boy???)friend a hug. This prompts a miniature, quiet (if slightly panicked) “nya” noise. It’s ignored.

“So.” Oh god, he’s talking again. “What do you want to do now? As…well, together.”

Brain raises an eyebrow up at him and decides to miss the point completely.

“Well, I was trying to work on something, before I was _interrupted_.”

Speaking of missing the point. “By your feelings?”

“I— _No,_ by…” Brain trails off and decides this really isn’t worth it, and he almost tries leaning against Pinky before remembering what he’s doing and how awkward that would be, and preventing himself.

“Now,” he says, eventually. “If you don’t mind, can we get back to doing something useful?”

“Haha. Alright, dear.”

“Don’t call me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think i like the enter button too much


End file.
